Coming up for Air
by Dex87
Summary: Post season 5. Tom needs to leave the past behind him, and look towards the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You know, this kind of reminds me of the last time we sailed home together" Tom, said walking up, next to Sasha.

"How so?" She sighed, looking out across the water as her hands gripped the railing.

"You. Mad at me. Not talking to me" he said softly, his shoulder gently brushing against hers.

"I'm not mad" Sasha defended. "I am happy that your alive, Tom. More then you know. The problem is, I don't think you're, happy to be alive. I think a very large part of you, wants to be at the bottom of the sea"

Tom sighed, dropping his head "but I'm not"

"By choice, or dumb luck?" She asked turning to look at him.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to come up with a lie, that would put her mind at ease, but he could tell, she wasn't going to accept anything but the truth "I don't know" he whispered.

Sasha, nodded and turned around again to look towards the horizon "I can't do this anymore Tom. I can't live, with this emotional indifference you have towards everything and everyone. Including the kids and, I" she sighed "nothing seems to make you happy, except the thought of going out in a blaze of glory". Sasha, paused taking a deep breath "I love you, and I am always going to love you. But you need to figure out, what it is you want, because from where I'm standing, you are happier when your miserable, and I don't want to live like that" she whispered.

"I can't be perfect, Sasha. I can't be everything, everyone expects from me"

"I don't want you to be. I just want you to open your eyes to what you have, and be happy with that. To be emotionally available, Be honest with me, the kids, with yourself"

"And if I can't?" He asked softly

"I think you already know the answer to that" she said turning to look at him once again. "If you decide, you want to start living again, I'll be here. But it needs to be what you want, Tom. Not what I want, the kids want, or anyone else for that matter" she said placing her hand on his chest, then gave him a quick kiss, on the cheek before leaving.

Tom, turned and watched her walk away, an empty feeling washing over his body. Worst of all, he couldn't even argue. Everything she'd said was true. At least in part. He sighed softly, his thoughts interrupted by Mike, walking towards him, cigar in hand.

"Figured one of these was in order" Mike smiled, handing one over to Tom "compliments of our Cuban friend"

"These things can kill you, you know" Tom mumbled, accepting the cigar.

"So can crashing a destroyer, into a battleship. But hey, you're still here" he shrugged, lighting the end of his cigar "that's what, two ships you've single handedly sunk, in as many months?"

"Something like that" he said looking at Mike, disapprovingly. "Do I need to remind you, that..." pointing at the lit cigar "is against the rules"

"No, I'm well aware" mike said, taking a deep inhale "guess they are going to have to give you that 5th star now" he said with a small smile.

Tom sighed, leaning his back against the railing as he crossed his arms over his chest "I'd be happy if my name was left out of it, all together"

"I know" mike nodded quietly "whats the plan now? Back to the academy?"

"I suppose. Honestly, I don't know. Apparently I need to stop and think about what I want"

"Sounds like good advice. Maybe you should try listening to it once in a while" mike said looking towards, Tom. "You were my CO, you're my friend, and I would follow you anywhere. But there have been a few times I seriously questioned what you were doing, or thinking. Like you had a death wish, everyone else be damned"

"Maybe I did" he admitted, looking down towards the deck "maybe I thought it's what, was meant to be"

Mike nodded, taking another inhale from his cigar "and now?"

"Now" Tom sighed "I'm not so sure anymore".

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. After all, you have a lot to live for" he said straightening up "your kids. Sasha. That 5th star" he said with a smile.

For the first time, in a long time, Tom, couldn't help but smile, and let out a small laugh. "If I have to suffer through a ceremony, you better believe, I'll make sure you're getting one too"

"Excellent. The thought of you, once again outranking me, is terrifying" Mike, smiled taking one last inhale before flipping the cigar overboard.

Tom sighed, shaking his head "what about you. What's next?"

"Re-build the fleet" mike shrugged "we did it once, we can do it again. That means I'm going to need you, in the classroom, sending me the next wave of officers. The last batch didn't turn out to be half bad" he said with a smile.

"Thanks" Tom scoffed "but I think I'm going to take some time before getting back to the classroom. If, I go back"

"There's no rush" Mike nodded, seeing that Tom, was deep in thought "I'll see you on the bridge" he said softly, before stepping away.

Tom, barely registered Mike, leaving. Too much was running through his head. The future. The past. Sasha. His kids...his ship. Even though he had no longer been captain, of the Nathan James, in his heart and soul, it would always be his ship. And now it was gone. It had been his first command. A brand new, state of the art destroyer. He could still remember the first time, he walked onto the bridge. Not knowing, that one day, that very place would be his refuge. That a multi billion dollar piece of metal, would become his home, and a home for almost 300 others.

Below deck, Sasha, was laying in a bunk, replaying her conversation with Tom, over and over again. She knew, that it had to be said, but didn't realize how much it would hurt. How difficult it would be, when all she wanted, was to wrap her arms tightly around his waist, and never let go. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about what he'd said earlier. About her, being mad at him, while they were once again sailing home. As miserable the current situation was, Sasha, couldn't help but let out the smallest of chuckles, thinking back to their trip home, from the Med.

"This is crazy. I'm crazy" Sasha, mumbled under her breath as she and Azima, stood a few hundred feet away from Tom's, Greek home, while he collected his kids and said his goodbyes. Mike, had asked them to go for security. "I'm officially, a crazy Ex-Girlfriend"

"Maybe, they are just very good friends" Azima countered, as she watched a young brunette, throw her arms around Tom's neck "that sometimes, kiss on the lips" she coughed, trying not to laugh. "Either way, didn't think you cared?" She asked with a knowing smile.

Sasha, quickly shot her friend a disapproving look "I don't" she argued "he's free to to whatever, or whomever, he wants. Makes no difference to me" she said more to herself.

Azima, simply smiled and nodded, and the rest of the afternoon was spent in relative silence. In fact, between the three adults, and two kids, Sam was the only one who talked. Mostly about how excited he was, to go back on the James.

It wasn't until two days into their journey home, that Sasha, was actually forced to speak with Tom. She had done a fairly decent job of avoiding him the past 48 hours.

"Sorry, didn't realize anyone would be in here" she said walking into the ward-room in the early hours of the morning.

"Hard to sleep, with a knee jammed in my back all night" Tom quipped, pouring himself a cup of coffee, before holding the pot up, silently asking if Sasha, would like a cup.

"Please" she nodded setting her files down on the table before taking a seat "still haven't found an extra bunk?"

"With the extra people you guys took on at Rota, it seems we are a little over capacity" he said bringing her coffee over "I'll get a few hours in the afternoon, when Mike, has Sam, up on the bridge"

"Thank you" she said softly, taking the cup from Tom. "But, I think you'll find, that today is CIC". Sasha, looked across the rim of her mug as she took a sip of coffee, while Tom, sat down in a chair across from her. She quickly noticed his surprised look, and couldn't help but smile a little, as she set her cup down "your kids were out on the helo deck, yesterday afternoon. I was promptly given a running itinerary, of both yesterday's and today's schedules. And if I recall, today was CIC, followed by helping bacon, in the kitchen"

"Huh" he nodded, wrapping his palm around his cup of coffee "what else, they say?"

"Well, Sam, is very excited to be going home. Though, I think everyone on this ship, knows that" she smiled "apparently the only, and I quote "bummer" is that Danny, isn't on board, but that's okay, because Wolfe, is pretty cool too. And even though he fully approves of "uncle mike" being captain, he preferred it when you were, because you had a bigger room, with a tv, and bathroom"

Tom, had to laugh as he nodded "Yeah, that was a nice perk"

"As for Ashley, she seems more worried about you. Wanted to know, how you hurt your leg, if you were okay" she said catching Tom's eyes "I didn't tell her anything" Sasha assured.

"Thank you" he said softly

Sasha nodded, looking down at her paperwork "how is your leg, by the way?" Asking, without looking up.

"It would be a lot better, if there were an elevator or two on board" he said with a smirk, looking over at Sasha.

Sasha, pursed her lips and looked up with a small shake of her head "or, you could simply rest. You have an army of child minders, at your disposal"

Tom nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "That was my plan, for today. But then it occurred to me, that you may have been avoiding me the last couple days. So I took a wild guess, that if you were, in fact, trying to avoid me, you'd probably be here, early in the morning. Thus my plan of resting today, was put on hold"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Sasha leaned back in her chair, eyeing up Tom. "Are you apologizing, and guilting me, at the same time?"

"Do I have something to apologize for?" Tom asked.

Sasha, bit her lip to hide her smile "Do I have something to feel guilty about?"

"Yes" Tom affirmed quickly "I was shot, and you've been ignoring me"

Not able to hold it in any longer, Sasha, let out a laugh, as she uncrossed her arms and ran her hands, through her hair. "Alright, I admit, that I may have been carefully picking my times to walk around the ship"

"Mmhmm" Tom nodded "and I owe you an apology. It wasn't fair to put you in that situation the other day".

"Tom" Sasha said holding up her hand "you don't need to apologize and you don't need to explain. You and I, are not..." she sighed softly "you're free to make whatever choices you want"

"Still though. The way we, the way I, left things" he corrected "without sounding too vein...it couldn't have been easy for you, because I felt the exact same way when I saw you cooing over Mr. Fletchers, scratch"

"It was a gunshot" Sasha corrected.

Tom shrugged "looked like a scratch. Regardless, I wanted you to know, that I never meant to hurt you" he said honestly.

"I know" Sasha nodded "and if your situation, was the same as mine, then we both know there is a big difference, between companionship, and love"

"Agreed" Tom said smiling a little, knowing exactly what she was saying, without having to say it. "Does this mean you'll be here for regularly scheduled, breakfasts and dinners?"

"Yes" she laughed, looking back down at her papers "but I really do have work, to do"

"I'll leave you too it" he smiled, getting up and walking to the door "and in case you were feeling guilty, I happen to have an actual gunshot wound, that you could fuss over"

"Don't push you're luck"

Sasha, was pulled from her thoughts, when Azima walked through the door. "Hey, hows Wolfe doing?"

"He's stable, the doctor says he'll be just fine"

"Good" she said softly "and you? Your foot?"

"That's nothing. Just means I won't need a pedicure on that foot anytime soon" she said laying down on an empty cot. "What are you doing down here, anyway. Thought you'd be with Admiral Chandler"

Sasha sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose "I told him he needed to figure out what he wants, what's important, and what he needs in life" she whispered "without me".

"I see" Azima nodded "are you okay?"

"I don't know" Sasha mumbled "it hurts, but I think it's the only way to get through to him"

"What if he decides he wants to be alone, and miserable?"

"Then I'll cross that bridge. But deep down, I know that's not what he wants. He just needs to find away to forgive himself for the past, and start focusing on the future"

*So! I was really torn with what direction to go with this new fic. In the end, I decided not everything should be fluffy wuffy, ALL the time. Plus, I wasn't thrilled With the way they wrote Tom, this season. He was kind of a jerk. But of course, these two are my faves so I'm sure it will all work out. :). Hope you enjoy*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a month, since the Mitchner, has returned to Mayport. The first few weeks, had been filled with debriefs, media, funerals and speeches. Slowly though, everyone seemed to be falling back into a rhythm. It wasn't until a few days ago, that Tom, had finally managed to return home, to Norfolk. He kept himself busy, tidying up, both in and out of the house. After being away for almost 6 months, it certainly needed a lot of attention. Which was good. It kept his mind off of the emptiness, of being alone. No kids, no Sasha. Just him and his thoughts.

It was late in the afternoon, after spending the day in the yard. Tom was sitting on the balcony, staring at his cellphone. Within days, of making Port, Sasha had been summoned to St. Louis, and he hadn't spoken to her since. The first couple weeks, had seemed easy. His days were full, from the moment he woke up, until the moment he went to sleep. But now, back at home, there were constant reminders.

He sighed softly, giving his phone a final once over, before picking it up and dialing her number. After 4 or 5 rings, he was about to hang up, when finally, he heard her voice.

"Hey" Sasha spoke softly, though sounded a little out of breath.

"H-hi" he stuttered, for a moment "did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, no. I was just getting ready to go out, and can't find my shoe. Living out of a suitcase, is not as exciting as when I, was in my 20's" she sighed, while searching the hotel Room.

"Working on a Saturday?"

"Sam, has a baseball Game. I guess his school put together a summer league for the kids. I said, I'd go watch"

"Oh" Tom said surprised "I didn't even know he was playing. He never mentioned anything"

Although Sasha was sure he was trying to hide it, she could hear the hurt in his voice "he didn't tell me either. I only found out the other night when I stopped by to see them, and Ashley, made some sarcastic comment about it"

"I see" he nodded "well thank you for keeping an eye on them. I really appreciate it. Do they seem...okay?"

"Yeah, I think so" she said, finally tracking down the missing shoe "Ashley, was actually the chattier of the two, which was odd. She's picked up a part time job, to keep her busy this summer. As for Sam, I'm not sure. He was very quiet. Ill try and find out more after his game"

"Alright" he said, walking into the house, grabbing a glass of water "what about you?" He asked a little hesitantly.

"Busy" she said honestly "president wants to make sure nothing like this happens again. So I spend my day arguing, about the best way to prevent that" she sighed, grabbing her purse, before walking out of her hotel room. "And you? The kids said you are back in Norfolk"

"Got back a couple days ago. Been cleaning up, around the house" he said settling his eyes on a picture of the two of them "I ah..." he cleared his throat "I wasn't sure if I should call or not"

"Of course you can call, Tom" she said softly "I told you, I'll be here. I'm still your friend, and I care about you. I want to know what's going on. If you're...moving in the right direction"

"I seem to be at a bit of a standstill at the moment. Everyone around me, seems to moving off in their own direction, and I'm...I don't know, stuck" he sighed.

"Maybe you just haven't found your path. Your new path. You don't have to be just one thing, one person, for your whole life. It's okay to change, and in your case, I might even suggest it" she said smiling a little.

Tom scoffed, with a small laugh "What is it they say? Old dogs, new tricks"

Sasha, laughed and shook her head as she stepped into a taxi, and gave the driver an address "are you admitting to being old?"

"I feel it" he sighed. And he did. Everything seemed to hurt a lot more, and for a lot longer. Both physically, and mentally. "Listen, I wanted to tell you that, I understand why you've made this choice. I miss you, and I want you here, with me, but I've been thinking. A lot. And you're right. I cut myself off, from you and the kids" he said softly "pushed all of you away. And I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be here, for you, for them, for us. I...I'm not exactly sure, how to get there, how to be that person, again. I just wanted you to know, that I'm going to try"

Sasha, took a deep breath, to steady her voice, and keep the tears at bay. She hated hearing the pain in his voice, especially knowing she had some part in adding to it. "Tom, I'm... I'm so happy to hear that" she whispered, quickly wiping a tear from her eye "I know this is difficult for you, but I think in the long run, we'll all be better off"

"I hope so. I miss you, and I want to be someone you can count on. I want to be the person you fell in love with, almost 20 years ago" Tom said running his finger across the picture of the two of them.

"I don't know, the man I fell in love with 3 years ago, isn't all that bad" she whispered "Besides, who says I fell madly in love with you, all those years ago?"

Tom chuckled, softly "Come on Sasha. Your heart did backflips, the second I smiled at you"

Sasha laughed, wiping away a few more tears. That was more like the Tom, from 20 years ago. "I was young and impressionable, what can I say" she said as the cab, came to a stop by the ball diamonds "listen, I have to go. I'll um, I'll call you next week, to check in. Is that okay?"

"I'd like that" he smiled "say hi to the kids for me, and tell them that I miss them"

"I will. Bye, Tom" she said hanging up. Sasha, took a minute to fix her makeup, and dry her eyes, before making her way to the feild.

Tom, smiled softly as he set the phone down, staring at their picture a moment longer, thinking back to when he'd inadvertently become mesmerized, by her.

Tom, was working late one evening, trying to get his course plans done for the week. If he was being honest, he was trying to rush through this entire six months. Teaching academy newbies, what not what he'd signed up for. He wanted action, he wanted to be in the fight, not lecturing kids. It was almost midnight, when I finally looked up and out the window. At some point and time, without him even noticing a blizzard had blown in. "Great" he mumbled to himself. Gathering up his things, and shutting the lights off, he walked through the hallways, almost reaching the door when he noticed a light coming from the library. He was going to ignore it, and had once again started to leave, when curiosity got the better of him.

He was shocked, to see who was sitting at the table, books spread out from one end to the other. "You know, in my experience, students that hand in assignments late, or sometimes not all, usually aren't the ones staying up all hours of the night, studying"

The brunette looked up from her books, and had a sassy, yet defiant smirk across her lips "clearly lieutenant Chandler, you don't have a lot of experience"

Tom bit his lip and shook his head "they usually don't talk back to their superior officers, either"

"If you're looking for someone to hang off your every word, I suggest you track down my other classmates. You know, the ones that don't have an original thought, between the group of them"

She'd baited him, and he knew it, yet couldn't find it in himself to walk away. She was both his worst, and best student. It was the teachers job, to challenge the students, yet he found himself challenged by her, every time they spoke. "You mean the ones that complete their assignments on time" he said setting the contents of his hands, down on a chair.

Sasha shrugged, and held his gaze. "Because they are told what to do, how to do it, and when to have it done by. Not a single one bothers to question, why, they are doing it"

Tom pursed his lips "that's not how the navy works. There is a chain of command, for a reason" he said taking a seat.

"And yet, time and time again, throughout history, the biggest success come from someone thinking outside the box" she countered.

"And some of the biggest disasters" he said softly, looking over some of her work "may I?" He asked grabbing what appeared to be a rough copy of a paper she was working on.

She simply nodded, and got back to her book. It was about 5 minutes later, when Tom laughed, setting the paper back on the table "you can't honestly expect to hand this in, and receive a grade?"

"Why not?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"I instructed the class, to write on the historical differences of wars won, vs wars lost. What were the major downfalls and victory's of each"

"That's exactly what I've done" she defended.

"No, you've basically said death, is both the downfall and the victory, then have gone on to write 6 pages about ways to avoid war, and take a more strategical course of action" Tom argued, getting slightly annoyed.

Sasha simply nodded as she started to close up her books, and pack up. "Yes. The only difference between winning a war, and losing a war, is the side that loses more people. The real win, comes when the war is never fought. It's exactly what your assignment called for, just an "outside the box" view. Doesn't make it wrong" she said matter of factly.

Tom steadied his gaze, handing the paper back to Sasha, as she collected her books. She was by far, the most frustrating, yet intriguing person he'd ever met. The worst part, he couldn't even argue with her. He whole heartedly agreed, and probably would have told her as much, had she not been contradicting the merits of his assignments. "Can I ask, why you're here?" He asked, changing the subject "I've seen your transcripts. You could go to any school you want...Why here?"

"Honestly?" She said, slipping on thin windbreaker, before throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I was rebelling. I was expected to continue my education at my parents Alma-mater. Carry on the family legacy" she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Short of dropping out, this was the worst thing I could think of"

Tom had to laugh. Perhaps they weren't so different after all. "Well, as strange as it may be, we have something in common. My father was a Colonel, in the Army. Growing up an army brat, wasn't exactly the easiest childhood. I was young and angry, and wanted to piss him off. So the Navy It was"

"Do you regret it?"

Thinking honestly about it, for a moment, Tom shook his head "no. I love it"

Sasha nodded and smiled. She believed him. Even though she openly challenged him, and seldom followed instructions, she could tell his heart and soul, were with the Navy. A quality she greatly admired. "Well, I should get going. Need to put the finishing touches on my paper. If I'm going to get an F, it's going to be the best F, you've ever handed out" she said with a smirk.

"I'll walk you to your car " Tom smiled, gathering up his things.

"That's not necessary. I walk here"

He sighed, looking at her clothing or lack of. She probably hadn't even realized the storm that was happening outside. "You can't walk home in that" he said as they rounded the corner, and she could finally see the blizzard outside "I'll give you a ride home"

"Honestly, I'll be fine. It's not that far"

"Good, then it will be a short drive" he said firmly "stop being stubborn for one second, and accept my offer. It's not weak, to ask for help"

Sasha sighed, and looked outside, then down at her flimsy coat, and nodded "alright. Thank you"

Tom could still feel the complete loss of control he'd felt as he watched her walk into her apartment. Driving away, he knew she would be at the front of his mind, and eventually his heart.

He set the picture down, and then went to his bag, grabbing a piece of paper, thinking about the very advise he'd given to Sasha, so many years ago. He dialled the number, and a woman answered on the other line.

"This is Tom Chandler. I'd...I was wondering...Can I make an appointment?" He asked softly, finally getting the words out.

Back In St. Louis, Sasha and Ashley, were sitting in the stands. It was about halfway through the game, and Sam's team was winning.

"Your brother seemed quiet the other night. Did something happen I should know about?"

Ashley, just shrugged and shook her head "I don't know. He's moody lately. Keeps asking if dad's home, and when we can go visit"

"Well, your dad is home now, and I'm sure he'd love the company" She said keeping her eyes on the game.

"Why, because you guys broke up?" Ashley asked, somewhat sarcastically.

Sasha sighed and bit her lip "no. Because you're his kids and he loves you and misses you"

"If he missed us so much, he'd come see us. But he hasn't" she mumbled

"I think he's scared. Last time he saw the two of you, it didn't go so well"she paused, taking a breath "listen, I rarely lecture you, or Sam. And I try to remain neutral when it comes to you and your dad, but you really should think about opening up to him. At least keep him informed of what's going on in your lives. He didn't even know Sam, was playing baseball. Finding these things out from me, I imagine, hurts him quite a bit".

She was met with silence from Ashley "just think about it" Sasha, said softly.

"Okay" Ashley mumbled, as they both clapped their hands, when an opposing player, struck out. "Did you guys, really break up?"

"It's a little more complicated then that" Sasha sighed.

Ashley rolled her eyes "that's what dad says, when he doesn't want to answer a question"

"Doesn't mean it's not true" she said thinking about it for a moment. In all honesty, she didn't know how to define it. Wasn't sure, if she wanted to. "Your dad, has had to carry the weight of the world, on his shoulders for so long, he doesn't know how to live, without it. He needs time, to figure out what it means to live without that. And hopefully, like you said, find peace"

"Do you think he will?" She asked, finally turning to look at Sasha.

"I don't know" Sasha said honestly. "But I think he wants too. And that's a very important, first step. Your dad, is the strongest person I know. If he wants something, and puts his mind to it, there isn't very much, that will stand in his way"

Ashley smiled, and gently leaned into Sasha, before sitting up straight again "I'll make sure we call him tonight. Sam, can tell him how the game went".

"Thank you" Sasha smiled, turning her attention back to the game, as Sam, stepped up to bat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tom, was puttering around the house, trying to avoid looking at his phone. Sasha, had said she'd call this week, and now it was the end of the week, and still no call.

It had been nearly a month and a half, since the end of the war. Since she...Well he didn't want to say "broke/up" with him. That sounded to final. None the less, it had been 6 weeks of not being together, and day by day, he was starting to realize how much he missed her. How his first instinct was to call her, when something happened that he wanted to share. She was the one, he wanted to share it with. But he couldn't. He wanted to respect her wishes, and if he was being honest, he was doing much better. This was the first time in his entire adult life, he had no commitments. He had nothing but time, for himself. And as lonely as it sometimes was, it was also refreshing.

Tom sighed softly, putting the final touches on a coffee table, he'd decided to take up as a DIY project. Strangely enough, he'd found it rather relaxing, and started to actually enjoy the project. He looked up, when a knock at the door, pulled him from his thoughts.

"Whats this?" He asked answering the door, finding Mike, standing in front of him. A duffel bag one hand, and case of beer in the other.

"I'm moving in" Mike smiled, stepping past Tom, and into the house "temporarily anyway. I'm going to be based out of Norfolk for a couple months. Navy was gonna set me up on base, but I said "no thanks. My good friend has a big empty house I can stay in"" he smiled setting his bag down, before walking to the kitchen and putting the case of beer in the fridge. "Wow" he said, seeing the almost empty fridge "I didn't think it was true"

Tom, followed him around, somewhat shell shocked "what's true?" He mumbled.

"That Sasha, finally came to her senses and left you, to fend for yourself" he shrugged. Mike, of course knew his friends' current situation, and never would have openly teased Tom, if he thought for one minute, they wouldn't work out the kinks.

"She's working. In St. Louis" he huffed "and who says you're moving in here. I certainly didn't invite you"

"I know. I invited myself. Like I said, big empty house. Lots of room" he said walking back to the front door. "Come on. I need your help with the table"

"What table?"

"The ping pong table. Another reason I chose your place. You have a nice big basement to set it up in" he winked, walking out to his truck.

Tom, stood there exasperated. In the blink of an eye, his life has transformed from two kids and a girlfriend, too a frat house starter pack. "All that's missing, are the red cups" he mumbled to himself, eventually walking out to help Mike.

"Just so we are clear. This is temporary. This whole...situation" Tom, said waving his arm in a circle "is temporary"

"Told you. I'm only here for a couple months" Mike smiled "who knows, you might not want me to leave"

"Doubtful" Tom mumbled, showing him to his room "bathroom is across the hall, towels in the closet next to it. No all night parties, and we should get along just fine"

"It'll be just like being back on the, James" mike smiled, setting his duffel on the bed "without someone to cook our meals. I don't know about you, but my kitchen skills go as far as breakfast"

"I suppose that makes me the housewife, in this relationship?" Tom asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, I will be at work all day. So, it would be nice to come home to a nice hot meal" Mike smirked.

Tom laughed, shaking his head "tonight you'll have to settle for pizza and beer" he said standing up straight "get unpacked, and meet me downstairs. I'm going to put your ping-pong skills to shame"

"See" mike laughed "I knew you'd warm up to me"

It was about 10pm, that night, Mike and Tom, were sitting outside enjoying the last of their beers, when Tom's phone finally rang.

"Well, I'll leave you too it" mike said getting up, grabbing the empty bottles.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Night Mike" Tom nodded, before answering his phone "Hey" he said softly.

"Hey, sorry I'm calling so late. Did I wake you?" Sasha asked, sitting at her makeshift desk.

"No, Mike and I, were just having a few drinks" he said moving to a lawn chair, so he could lay down.

"Oh yeah. Did he come to visit?"

"Yes. No. He showed up at my door and invited himself to move in. Apparently he's stationed here for a couple months"

Sasha, couldn't help but laugh a little "looks like you two have yourselves a bachelor pad"

Tom sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "It sounds so much worse, hearing you say it"

"Well I think it will be good for you. I don't like the thought of you all alone, all the time" she said looking through some reports.

"Who's fault is that?" Tom spat back, before he could stop himself.

"Tom" Sasha sighed, leaning back in her chair. She was too tired to argue, and thinking about it, couldn't really find the point. They could each point the finger at one and other, but what would that accomplish. Instead, she decided changing the subject was the safest route "how was your week?"

"Fine" he sighed, thankful she hadn't fought back against his ill advised comment "I built a coffee table. I don't know where I'm going to put it, because, you know, we- I, already have one"

"That's...industrious" Sasha, said a little shocked. Sure, Tom was a very hands on type of man, but she'd never known him to be the building type.

"Just felt like doing it, one day" he shrugged "I um... I, also started seeing someone. Well talking to someone. A therapist" he mumbled. He still hated saying the word. As much as he told himself it was okay, that it was nothing to be ashamed of, he still felt weak.

Sasha, was quiet for a moment. If she had been shocked by the coffee table, this floored her. "Tom, that's um. That's...I'm proud of you". And she was. She knew how difficult it would have been for him to make that phone call. To take that initial step. "Really. I am. I know that couldn't have been easy for you"

"It's not. It wasn't. But I ah, well, I think we both know it was long overdue" he sighed.

"You're not alone" she said softly "we can't go through the things that we've been through, and not be affected. You. Me. Our friends. We've seen, done, and lived through some of the worst things imaginable. I have regrets, doubts, fears too"

"You don't seem too affected" he whispered. "You've been there. You've lost friends, and family. A husband. Why am I, the messed up one"

"You're not messed up Tom. You're just lost" she sighed, taking a breath "I lost a husband, that I was married to for 2 months. It's... our situations are- were, different. I didn't have the responsibilities you had. The burdens. I told you before, I always ran things as a solo operation. Meanwhile, you literally had the fate of the world, on your ship, under you command. No one but you, could have carried out that mission, but it came at a cost. Personally, mentally, physically, emotionally"

Tom sighed softly, thinking about what she'd just said. "Still though, I had running water, food, a warm bed, and the safety of a ship, while the world was falling apart. While you were surviving in conditions, I couldn't even imagine" he whispered, looking up at the stars "I don't know. I feel... like I don't deserve, I don't have the right, to be this way"

Sasha, knew what he was trying to say, even if he couldn't say it. "I think that's something you should talk to your therapist about".

"I did. Kind of. It was more of an introductory meeting this week. Next week, she wants to pick a topic, and hash it out. Every week, she wants me to pick one topic, either an event, a moment, a person. Something or someone that has affected or affects me, and talk about it, or them"

"That's good" Sasha nodded "Do you have something in mind for your next appointment?"

Tom laughed, somewhat sadly "I don't even know where to start" he sighed "you, my ship, my crew, my choices, my mistakes, my kids, my dad, Rachel, Darien. I don't know" he whispered "it's all just rolled into one big dark cloud"

"Well, I'm not the one with the PhD, but I think that's the whole point" she said softly "you need to separate, acknowledge, accept, and move on from each of those things individually. Just my two cents"

"Sounds pretty smart" Tom smiled. "Anyway, enough about my sorrows. How's your week been?"

"Awful" Sasha sighed "I'm not built for this paper pushing, bureaucratic bullshit. It's exhausting. I'd rather be trekking through the Colombian, jungle again"

"You sure about that. The day you came back, you told me you're never going into a jungle again" Tom said, chuckling a little "and you smelled awful"

"I suppose my hygiene is a little better, with an office job" she smiled "but I don't enjoy it. I don't know. I'm tired of being in the feild, but if the last 6 weeks has taught me anything, it's that I don't want to do this"

"That's interesting, because I heard that you were being tapped for a Director Of Intelligence, position" Tom said pushing himself up from

The lounger and walked into the house.

"Mike, has a big mouth" Sasha scolded "and yes, I was approached about it, but I haven't given an answer yet. I said I needed to think about it"

"I thought something like this, was what you always wanted?" He said with a hint of anger, and Sasha knew exactly where it was coming from, even if he did try to hide it.

"Maybe I want different things now" she whispered "but that's a conversation for another day. Listen, I need to get going. I have to be up in a couple hours, and I haven't even left the office yet" she yawned, packing up her things "also, I have to spend a few days in Norfolk next week. Would you mind if I stopped by and picked up a few things?"

"No, of course not. I'd...id love to see you, actually" Tom said hesitantly "maybe we could have dinner?"

"Why don't we talk about it next week. I'll call you when I get to Norfolk. Goodnight, Tom" she said quickly hanging up. Sasha, dropped her head in her hands letting out a deep sigh. This was turning out to be much harder, then she'd ever imagined. Replaying their conversation over in her head, she knew he was hurting and angry. Angry with her, even if he tried not to show it. Even if deep down, he knew this was for the best. And now, with the prospect of a huge promotion on the horizon, a job she could have only hoped for when she first started out, seemed like an anchor weighing her down. Which brought her back to Tom's, comment. He was right. It was something she had always wanted. Even as little as three years ago. Sasha, turned her head and looked out the window, thinking back three years to a conversation that happened only a few blocks away.

"Come in" Tom smiled, greeting Sasha, with a kiss as she stepped into his house, in St. Louis.

"Hmmm, hi" she mumbled, returning the kiss "I missed you"

"Good" he smiled, helping Sasha, slip out of her coat "because I missed you too"

"Where are the kids?" She asked, as he guided her into the kitchen.

"Sam is out back, kicking the soccer ball around" he said, as a loud thud was heard against the side of the house "as you can hear. And Ashley, is in her room. She's mad at me" Tom sighed.

"Oh?" Sasha asked softly, sitting down at the table, accepting the bottle of beer Tom, offered "thank you. What happened?"

"It's something, I want to talk to you about as well" he said taking a seat, next to her "I've decided, that I'm going to retire, officially, at the end of summer"

"Wow. That's um...that's what you want? You only just came back."

"I think it's time. I'm not getting any younger. The kids need more stability. I certainly haven't given them that, as of late" he sighed "I think it's the right thing. The right time"

Sasha nodded and reached over, squeezing his hand gently "Okay. But that doesn't explain why Ashley, is mad"

"There's more" he said, holding Sasha's gaze "I was offered a job. At the academy. I accepted" he said softly "we're moving to Norfolk, next month. That's the part, she's unhappy about"

"I see" she nodded. Saying she was shocked, would have been an understatement "and you decided all this in the last week and a half?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while" Tom shrugged "the opportunity presented itself, and I took it"

Sasha bit her tongue. It was clear, from his kids, or at least Ashley's, reaction, he'd asked them for as much input as he had from her. None. It wasn't her place to say, though. They weren't her kids, and it wasn't her life. They were...dating, if you could call it that. At the moment, it seemed more casual, then anything. They both seemed to afraid, to put both feet forward when it came to their relationship, or putting a status on it. Official or not. So she was left in limbo. At the moment, her work was here, in St. Louis. For the most part anyway. And now, Tom was telling her, he would be moving back to the east coast. No warning, no inquire as to how she felt, about it. That right there, told her exactly where their relationship, or lack of, stood. "I see" she said pulling her hand back. "You ah, you should probably talk to Ashley, and I need to go" she whispered standing up.

"What" Tom said, quickly getting up, following Sasha as she walked to the door and grabbed her coat "you just got here. I thought you were going to spend the weekend?"

Sasha, spun on her heel. She couldn't keep it in, any longer. "And what would be the point of that?" She asked, in a tone that expected an answer, but didn't leave an opening for a response "you know this is where my job is. You know, what I was offered. That it's one step away, from everything I have worked for, my whole life" she spat out, running a hand through her hair "and you're moving to Norfolk. That doesn't exactly leave us" she paused, shaking her head "Well, there really is no, us"

Tom, put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor, before looking back up at Sasha. He'd told three people of his plan so far, and all three has basically given the same reaction. Shock, followed by confusion , ending with anger. "You told me the other night, you weren't sold on it. The job, that is"

"So somehow you translated that to, "Hey, I think I'll pack up and move to Norfolk?"" She asked, exasperated.

"It's what I need. What my kids need" Tom defended. "Listen, I know it's not...ideal. But we can make it work. If that's still what you want" he whispered.

Sasha, shook her head, bitting her lip as she looked out the front door. She wanted to punch him, and kiss him, all at the same time. "It can't just be what I want, Tom" she said softly "I'm tired of beating around the bush. We are both guilty of it, but I can't do it anymore. I need to know, if you're in or out. In regards to us. If you're not, that's fine, but this is the time you need to tell me"

"Sasha" Tom sighed, stepping closer to her "there are so many questions in my life, I don't even know where to begin. The one thing, I know, without a doubt is that I want you in my life. I miss you, when you're not here, and to be honest, the thought of losing you, terrifies me" he said softly, and honestly "I know, that this move, makes things a lot more complicated for us, moving forward. But I love you, and I hope we can find a way to make it work"

Sasha, held back tears as she slowly closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around his back hugging him tightly "I love you too" she whispered, into his chest "and we'll make it work"

Sasha, shut down her computer, as she pulled herself from her thoughts, turned the lights off and walked out of the building.

It was a short walk to her hotel, but gave her enough time to think.

She had ended up turning down that job offer, and thinking about it now, she had held onto a small piece of anger towards Tom, for forcing her hand. Even if he hadn't meant to. Deep down though, Sasha knew she didn't want that job. She loved the idea of it, or at least the old her, loved the idea of it. But she had changed, and it has been easier to blame Tom, for the last three years, then be honest with herself.

Day by day, she was realizing that she wasn't completely blameless, for their current situation. She had her own demons to face, and if Tom, was making the attempt to reconcile his, she needed to do the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You sure, you don't want to stay the night?"

Sasha, smiled and nodded "yes, but thank you. After I see Tom, I'm flying back to St. Louis"

"Not going to spend the night there, either?" Kara asked, trying hide a smirk.

Sasha, narrowed her eyes as she finished her cup of coffee "I'm picking up cloths. That's it"

"Mmhmm" Kara smiled "they don't have clothing stores in St. Louis?"

"I don't want to be wasteful" Sasha shrugged, putting her mug in the sink "and, you know, I...I have a lot of cloths that I like, and that I want, and their mine, and I like them, and I want them" she scoffed, shaking her head "and now we are completely off topic. We were talking about YOU, and Danny"

Kara laughed "alright, but there isn't much to share. On my end anyway. Right now, he's focusing on being a better father to Frankie. Maybe once that happens, we can work on him and I" she said softly.

"That's good. I know that's what he wants. All both of you can do, is try. Seems like your both willing to do that"

Kara nodded, looking down at her empty ring finger "I just worry, that he'll want to be out there, more then here, with Frankie and I"

"Kara" Sasha said, squeezing her shoulder gently "he wants nothing more, then to be here, be a family, with you guys" she said softly "he just... I think we have all, been fighting to survive for so long, it's hard to let go. But he is trying"

"I think I should be jealous, that he talks to you, more then me" Kara said, laughing a little "but it's oddly comforting. To know, that even though he can't tell me those things, he does want them"

Sasha smiled and grabbed her coat "don't be too jealous. I have to listen to an hour of whining, before we get to any substance"

Kara laughed, and hugged Sasha "that little pang of jealousy, is now replaced with sympathy" she smiled "thanks for stopping in. It was nice to catch up"

"It was" Sasha said, returning the hug "give Frankie a big kiss for me, and tell Danny, I said Hi. I, guess I'll see you guys next Month, for the big ceremony"

"Don't remind me" Kara sighed "I don't feel like I deserve a medal at all. Let alone a public ceremony for it. Too many people died"

"Now you sound like Tom" she smiled, as they walked to the door "but all of you, being recognized, shows that our friends and family, didn't die in vein"

"Perhaps" Kara nodded "so you'll be up there, with the rest of us?" She asked, with a small smile.

"Nope. One of the perks of not being in uniform" she smiled "I'll see you next month" Sasha, said before leaving.

"Get Everything you need?" Tom asked, as Sasha walked into the kitchen, placing a bundle of cloths on hangers, over the back of a chair.

"I think so. Hopefully I'll be done in St. Louis sooner, rather than later" she said sitting up on a stool. "Dinner smells good"

"Well" Tom smiled "Mike, likes a hot meal when he gets home from work"

Sasha laughed, shaking her head "you two are cute"

"Not what I was going for" Tom cringed, but laughed a little, as he put a casserole dish in the oven "So...have you decided if you're going to accept that job offer?" He asked, cautiously.

"I have" Sasha, nodded "it's what I've always wanted. Something I've worked very hard for. Made sacrifices for-" she trailed off, looking up to meet Tom's eyes.

"I see" he said softly, trying to hide his disappointment. Professionally, he could acknowledge that no one, deserved it more. Personally though, he knew they would be pulled in opposite directions, even if they both tried to fight it. "Congratulations"

"I turned it down" she said quickly. "I umm... that's just not who I am, anymore. Or what I want. To be honest, I don't even know what that is, right now. But I know, I don't want to be stuck in that life" she whispered, looking down at her hands.

Tom took a deep breath, watching her for a moment, before walking around the island and reaching for one of her hands "are you sure, that's what you want?"

Sasha nodded, thinking for a moment before squeezing his hand "Yeah. I am"

"Is it bad, if I'm a little bit happy?" He asked, with a small smirk.

Sasha laughed, smacking his arm gently, as Tom, pulled her into a hug "you can be so insensitive sometimes" she mumbled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his back.

"Part of my charm" he whispered, squeezing his arms around Sasha, before letting her go.

Sasha scoffed, straightening herself in the stool "let's not get carried away" she said grabbing a bottle of water, Tom had left out for her. She needed a barrier, even if it was a bottle of water. It had been an exercise in discipline, from the moment she had walked in the door, and feeling his arms wrapped around her body, wasn't helping. "I stopped by to see the kids, a couple days ago" she said clearing her throat "sounds like they are looking forward to visiting you next week"

Tom, smiled and nodded. He knew, she was reeling their conversation back into a safe zone. And perhaps it was for the best, even if slightly disappointing. "Good. I am too" he smiled "thought I might take them up to my dad's old cabin. They always loved it up there, when they were little"

"You're, going to take your teenaged daughter away from wifi and 24/7 contact with her friends?" Sasha asked, amused "brave man"

"It'll only be 2 or 3 days" Tom shrugged "I think she'll survive"

Sasha bit her lip and laughed, but didn't say anything.

"And again" Tom added "Thank you for keeping an eye on them. It means a lot to me" he said softly.

"You don't have to thank me" Sasha shook her head "if I didn't want to, I wouldn't. You know I love them, and would do anything for them. Besides, someone needs to make sure they are eating more then pizza, and Chinese take-out"

"That bad?" Tom chuckled

"Mmm" she nodded, raising an eyebrow "and if you ever need a gift idea for them. Get some sort of weekly cleaning service"

"It's a two bedroom apartment. How dirty can it get?"

"Picture Sam's, room and Ashley's, closet...but across the entire apartment" Sasha smiled "anyway, I brought them groceries...fruits, vegetables. Weather they eat them or not, is a different story"

Tom looked at her disapprovingly "I send them money for that"

"I know. Which they spend on pizza, Chinese take out, and in Sam's case, video games" Sasha said matter of factly "at the end of the day, they are still kids, Tom. Very mature, and responsible kids, but kids none the less" she shrugged.

"Do you think it was a bad idea. Letting them go?" He asked, a little concerned.

Sasha thought for a moment sighing softly "in Ashley's case, no. I don't. She knows who she is, what she wants. She's strong, assertive, self aware. She likes challenging herself. She's you" Sasha smiled "and from what I can see, she's doing really well, because she went there for herself. It's what she needed"

"And Sam?"

"I think he went for Ashley. His sister is the one person who's been around, his entire life. I think when she left, he felt...empty, abandoned" she said softly "he didn't go to St. Louis because he wanted too, he went because he missed his sister"

"He told you this?" Tom asked

"No. Not in so many words" Sasha shrugged "honestly, I think he's homesick, but is too afraid to tell you. Or Ashley, for that matter"

"Afraid? Of what. I would love for him, both of them, to come home. I would never say no" Tom said, almost hurt by the thought.

"I know that" she said reaching over and squeezing his arm "and next week will be an excellent opportunity, to make sure he, knows that too".

"You honestly think, he wants to come home?" He asked. As much as Tom, loved the idea, he also didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I do" she nodded "and if you guys talked about it, I think you'd find, he wanted to be back here, in time for the new school year"

"Alright, I'll make sure I talk with him" Tom said softly. He paused, before looking back up at Sasha "and what about you?"

As much as she had anticipated this subject, coming up, it still caught her off guard. and certainly didn't make talking about it, any easier. In truth, all she wanted was to be back here. Under one roof, with Tom. "I think we both, have a ways to go, before that happens" she said softly. "You seem, like you're doing a lot better. Almost, dare I say, happy. But Tom, let's be honest. We've been through hell and back. That doesn't just get fixed, overnight" she said sliding her hand down his arm, stopping when she got to his hand "I meant what I said, I love you, and I will be here, when...or if" she whispered "you decide that you can be happy, with yourself, and me, with you"

"Sasha" Tom said, almost shocked "what do you mean "if"? How could you think I wouldn't be happy with you"

Sasha sighed squaring her shoulders "the last three years, for starters"

"That...that had nothing to do with you" he said honestly "I do, love you. And to be perfectly honest, I don't know how, I would have made it without you"

"That's my whole point, Tom" she said sternly "I feel like more of a life raft for you, then a girlfriend, or...whatever" she said waving her hand. Sighing softly, she could see the hurt, and almost realization of what she'd said, in his eyes. "When...when I saw that plane, get blown out of the sky, knowing you were on it, and most likely dead it-it, tore me apart inside. All I wanted to do was lay down, curl up in a ball and never move again" she mumbled, wiping a few tears from her eyes "then when I heard your voice, I honestly can't remember the last time I was so, relieved and genuinely happy. But you weren't" she said disappointed "it was just another day at the office. Like you didn't care if you lived or died. Not once did you think about what it would do to me, or the kids, to lose you" Sasha wiped away a few more tears, before continuing "I don't want to live like that" she whispered "constantly worrying that you don't want to come home at the end of the day"

Tom sighed, looking down. He'd never thought of it, like that before "I think, I got myself too caught up, in the fight, and forgot what we were fighting for in the first place. I was living in the past, and trying to right, all the wrongs, with victories" he whispered looking back up, reaching his hand over to Sasha's cheek, catching a few stray tears with his thumb "and you're right. I didn't stop to think about what it would do, to you, or the kids if I died. But I want to be here. With them. With you" he said, looking into her eyes. "And I'm starting to realize, that you've bee right all along" he said with a little smile "I need to learn, to leave the past in the past. Learn how to be happy, with myself so that you and I, can have a future. I want that future, very much"

Sasha smiled a little and kissed the inside of his wrist "So Do I" she whispered "I didn't realize you were so insightful"

"I'm not. I'm stealing my therapists lines" Tom smiled.

Sasha coughed out a laugh, as she dried her cheeks with a piece of tissue "how's that going?"

"Okay I suppose. She's a little intimidating. Kind of like being in the principals office"

"You know what it's like to get hauled into the principals office?" Sasha scoffed.

"Alright, what I've heard it's like" Tom chuckled.

Sasha laughed and nodded "that's what I thought"

Tom smiled, tucking a few strands of hair, behind Sasha's, ear "I miss this" he whispered, staring at her for a few moments, before leaning in. His lips had just brushed against hers, when the front door could be heard opening.

"Hunny, I'm home" Mike, called out.

Both Sasha, and Tom pulled apart "perfect timing" Tom mumbled as Mike walked around the corner, into the kitchen.

"One week in, and you're stepping out on me, already" mike shook his head at Tom, but smiled at Sasha "it's good to see you" he said walking over and giving her a hug.

"You too, Mike" Sasha smiled, kissing his cheek "how are things here?"

"Busy. Lots to do, not a lot of bodies to do it with. But we'll get through. We have before, we will again". He smiled "plus, I've found myself the perfect housewife" he winked, nodding towards Tom.

Sasha laughed. She'd always admired, and been envious of Mikes, ability to always be positive. He'd lost more then most, yet he still did his job, and carried on with a smile on his face, and attitude to match it. "it seems you have him well trained. I should get going"

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" Tom asked, unimpressed with Mikes interruption.

"My flight leaves in a couple hours" she said looking at her watch "and I don't want to be a third wheel"

Tom, shot mike, a disapproving look "make yourself useful and set the table" then turned to look at Sasha "I'll walk you out"

Sasha nodded "bye Mike, it was good to see you" she said, grabbing the cloth's she had laid out earlier, before leaving.

"I thought we were having a great evening, right up until Mike, barging in" Tom mumbled, as he helped load Sasha's, things into her rental car.

Sasha smiled, and put her bag in the back seat "better him, then your kids"

Tom, laughed a little and opened the driver door for her "but still the same result" he smiled "you know, you could stay for dinner"

"I could" she nodded, stepping in front of him "but this is the part, where I'm supposed to be the voice of reason"

"Good memory" Tom smiled, closing the distance between them "I meant what I said earlier. I miss this. I miss you" he said trailing his fingers down her arm.

"Why don't you fly the kids home, after their visit" Sasha said softly "you could spend a couple days in St. Louis... I mean, if Mike, says it's okay, of course" she added, with a cheeky smile.

Tom laughed, shaking his head "I'd like that. Have a safe flight"

"And you" Sasha said pointing her finger at him "have fun with your kids. And don't forget to talk to Sam"

"Yes mam" Tom nodded.

"Good. And take care of yourself" she whispered, placing a kiss at the corner of his lips. "I'll see you in a couple weeks" she smiled, getting into her car and shutting the door.

Tom watched until the car was out of sight, before hearing back into the house. He stopped at the front door, laughing a little as he thought back to three years ago, when Sasha had left under similar circumstances.

"That wasn't a complete disaster" Tom smirked, handing Sasha a cup of coffee.

Sasha scoffed shaking her head "your daughter only spoke two words to me" she said taking a sip of coffee.

"But that's two more, then she says to me" he smiled.

Sasha couldn't help but laugh, as she pushed herself up on the countertop, letting out a sigh "I guess you're right. Not a complete disaster. Sam is very good, at keeping things light...and the conversation going"

"Yeah, that he is" Tom smiled "but he's always been an easy kid. Where as Ashley..."

"Likes to challenge you?" Sasha asked, looking at him as she took another sip of coffee.

"Me, and everyone else" he sighed.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing" Sasha shrugged "once she learns, to Channel it towards something more productive"

Tom smiled a little, and walked over to Sasha, setting his cup to the side as he stepped between her legs "I guess you're right" he nodded "next time, we can aim for a full sentence"

"Is that your way, of asking me over again?"

"Yes" Tom said, without hesitation.

"Alright" Sasha smiled, reaching her hand up to rest on his cheek "full sentence it is"

"It's an ambitious goal" he said, leaning his head into her hand, before slowly closing the distance, between their faces.

"I think I can handle it" Sasha whispered, slowly moving her hand from his cheek, to the back of Tom's, neck.

"I have no doubts" he mumbled, moving his hands up her thighs, coming to a stop at her hips. He dropped his eyes from hers, looking at her lips.

"You know, I should probably go" Sasha whispered, barely audible.

"I don't want you too", slowly moving one hand up her side. He smiled, hearing Sasha's breath, hitch in her throat, as he ducked his head to the side and moved his lips to her neck.

"I um" she mumbled, leaning into his body "I'm really trying to be the voice of reason, here"

Tom ignored her, and moved his lips up her neck, carefully making his way to her lips. He had just reached his intended target when Ashley stormed into the kitchen "seriously!"

They quickly separated, and for Sasha's part, she wished nothing more then, the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"Ash" Tom sighed pulling himself away from Sasha, but kept his hand on her leg. "Is there something you need?"

"No. I've lost my appetite!" She said before storming off, back upstairs.

Tom, and Sasha, stayed quiet for a few moments before Sasha finally spoke up "on the plus side...that was a full sentence"

He looked up from the floor, a smile spreading across his lips "looks like we'll need to set another goal"

Sasha laughed and nodded "in the meantime" she said sliding off the counter "I'm gonna go. Thank you for tonight, and I'm sorry about...that" she said waving her hand.

"It's not your fault, and there is nothing to be sorry for" he said softly "Come on, I'll walk you out"

"Are you going to stare at that door all night, or are you going to come eat?" Mike, asked.

"Yeah, Sorry. Be right there" Tom said, finally closing the door.


End file.
